School days
by hotheadturk
Summary: Sakura's school is always having gangfights. much worst is her friends havent stopped fighing with each other and she want peace between them.And Sasuke still wants her back. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and the sun shone proudly over the huge Konoha high. The birds chirped happily on the trees and the morning was just too fresh.

A young girl aged 15 was running on the hall way clutching her school bag. She had pink hair and wide emerald eyes. She was wearing white button shirt with navy blue blazer and skirt. She wore white socks and black shoes. She seemed to be in a great hurry to get to her class.

"I am so dead," she whined. "Iruka-sensei is going to kill me."

As she reached the class she stumbled right in because she barged right in. she dropped the books she carried as she tripped in. she blushed in embarrassment as the class was filled with laughter.

"Sakura are you all right?" her teacher came to help her up.

"I am sorry I am late my mom's car broke down and I woke up late."

"It's all right you are just few minutes late and we are not doing anything important."

_Thank god._

"God Sakura where were you?" a blonde girl asked her as the teacher marked her present.

"I forgot to turn on my alarm and I was up all night talking to Ume-san on the phone," Sakura said as she sat beside to the girl. "Anyways. Ino, how did your date go yesterday with Sai?"

"It was fine," she replied copying notes from the board.

Sakura as going to say something her teacher cut her off. "Has anyone seen Sasuke or Naruto or any of their friends." Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"Come to think of it. It is kind of empty in here. Where is everybody?" Ino asked looking around the class which was missing some students.

"Don't know," Sakura replied then raised her hand to answer on the board.

The lesson lasted for an hour and it was break right after the lesson. Ino and Sakura came out chattering happily about stuffs.

"The manicure out there is so cool. I love it. It's just so posh," Ino said showing off her nails to Sakura.

"They do look cute," Sakura complimented.

Just then a senior girl came out of a room where students were filing out. She was beautiful with brown hair with fringe covering her forehead. She had brown eyes and a slim figure.

"ume-san," both the girls greeted together.

"Well if it isn't our junior girls," a red head beside her said.

"Hey Tayuya-san," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yo yo what's up ma homies?" a girl came from behind Tayuya and Anko slapping them hard on the back and putting her arms around their neck.

"Anko," both the girls pushed the arm away which was nearly strangling them.

"I am so hungry I could eat you," Anko joked.

"Well that would be cannibalism," Ume replied.

Just then they heard cheering noises coming from outside the ground outside the cafeteria.

"Sakura," a brunette with two hair buns came running and grabbed her hand. "You have to come with me," she said pulling her and Sakura followed. Anko, Tayuya and Ume looked at each other and followed after her.

"Ino we will see you later," Ume shouted at Ino who was waiting in the queue.

"What. I am coming as well."

FIGHT!! FIGHT!!

Sakura could hear the chanting of many students in the crowd.

"Move," Ten Ten said as she and Sakura went through the crowds. They came to the attraction which was attracting all students. Sakura gasped as she saw two boys beating the shit out of each other. One was a handsome looking raven-haired guy and the other was a cute looking blonde guy. They weren't just any boys. It was Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto held Sasuke's collar and was punching him on the stomach continuously. Then Sasuke hit the hand away and caught his punch. He then flipped Naruto over his shoulder and on the ground. Sakura was dumbstruck. She knew these two always hated each other and once they were best friends. But these went too far.

"Sakura," TenTen called.

Just as Sasuke was going to punch Naruto Sakura snapped.

"Just what the heck are you doing for heaven's sake," she shouted. Sasuke froze in his movement and Naruto slowly looked at her. She was getting a lot of attention and students were murmuring as well. But she didn't care she was as mad as a bull.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Sakura said shakily "explain yourselves."

There was a long silence. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came. Sasuke however did not hesitated.

"Sakura," she looked at him. "Please don't get in the way." She was surprised by this and people started murmuring again. she watched with shocked look. was she really getting in thier way?

"I don't believe you," she said disappointed as she watched him advance at Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto shouted as he was reaching his hands for his kunai pouch as Sasuke got closer. "Please don't interfere this time." Sakura wanted to say something but she was out of words. She couldn't do nothing but watch them fight.

"Holy crap," Anko shouted as she saw what was happening.

"Sen'eijashu (hidden shadow hand)," Sasuke made a punching motion towards Naruto and projected number of snakes from his hand.

Sakura felt like she was slapped hard on the face. The crowds followed the two as they moved really quickly. She watched quietly as Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke perform a tiger seal. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura you have to do something? You are the only they listen to," Ume suggested.

"No they don't. They don't listen to anyone," Ino said as Tayuya was swearing like anything at the scene.

They were interrupted by a big blast that filled the air. They ran over to see what the damage was. They found a big crate in the ground and the boys were panting heavily. Suddenly Naruto sped towards Sasuke pushing him to the wall behind and punched him until the wall he was pinned to started to crack and crumble.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's head by either side of his head. He generated chidori from his body and sending an electric shock to Naruto just like an electric eel. Then started hitting him on the abdomen with his knee. Naruto deflected the knee and gave a flying punch which was missed.

"Sasuke," a guy from his gang threw Sasuke's chokuto at him which he caught. He slid the katana out and did warm up swings. Sakura could see the blue electric sparks around him and she noticed Naruto's eyes turn crimson from cerulean.

"Things are gonna get damn messy now," Anko folded her arms. The crowd grew louder and tenser as well.

"I bet 600 ryo on that Uchiha guy get his butt kicked," she heard some kids betting on the fight and threw a disgusted look.

Turning her attention back on the scene she Sasuke in full power and Naruto advance towards him with the spiral ball in his hand. Then everybody got silent. Sakura watched them get closer in a slow motion. Before they hit each other she quickly closed her eyes. Suddenly as Sasuke swung his sword he heard it clash with a metal and Naruto's wrist was caught tightly by something and put it up against the sky.

There was a big exploding sound in the air releasing big force of wind which nearly blew off some of the people. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and the dust covering those two started to clear out.

Everyone started to murmur even louder. Sakura's eyes grew wider in shock.

"What the?" Tayuya's jaw dropped till her knees.

The scene got clearer. And they saw two tall extra figure standing between Naruto and Sasuke. The other two Sakura could were seniors by looking at the badge wrapped around their arm. Not just any seniors.

"Is that Kakashi and Itachi?" Ume whispered looking at the snow haired and raven haired guy who similar to Sasuke.

Sasuke was in a total shock than anyone.

"nii-sama," he shuddered in horror at his brother who stared at him blankly.

Afer that more senior boys arrived pushing the crowd away from the.

"There is nothing see here. Shows over yeah," the blonde senior shouted as the crowd went back hissing.

"Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto looked surprised to see the snow- haired senior.

before he could say anything Kakashi grabbed his arm and dragged inside the school.

As for Itachi he just left quietly without saying a word to his brother. As soon as he left three of Sasuke's friend came running towrds him. he looked around to see any sign of the pink-haired girl but she wasn't there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

song-Umbrella Rihanna ft Jay-z

"Kids these days," the nurse muttered as she wrapped the bandage around his forehead. His nose had stopped bleeding but had left trail of blood down till his neck. From the corner of his eye he glanced at Sasuke who was getting treatment at the other side of the hospital wing.

The double door of the room flung open.

"Naruto-kun," a worried pearl-eyed girl with long hair came running towards him and hugged him very tightly.

"Hinata? How have you been?" he asked wincing a little. "Nice holiday?"

"You got me sick worried," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry" he whispered in her ears.

"Ahem," Kakshi cleared his throat which made them both jump and he grinned to himself. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. I was just leaving," Hinata answered quickly her cheeks getting redder every second.

"I will call you," Naruto said kissing her straight on her lips. He slowly pulled back looking at Hinata who was stunned and was blushing madly. She slowly nodded and went out the wing giving a quick smile to Sasuke, who was right opposite to Naruto's bed, who returned it.

Kakashi leaned back on the bed beside Naruto's.

"Kakashi-sempai-,"

"You don't have to say anything," Kakashi cut him off. "The fact is I am not surprised that you got into a fight again. But still it is unacceptable in the school premises."

Naruto stayed silent.

"I am not here to lecture you if that's what you think. I am only here to know the reason why the fight started? What was the cause?" he asked calmly.

"Personal stuff," Naruto replied looking down.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer me. But tell me Naruto," Naruto looked at Kakashi. "If your father ever asks me about happened today what shall tell. And this is not the first time he has ever asked me about your school trouble."

"Well you don't have to tell him anything. I can take care of my problems," he replied angrily.

"Like today?" Kakashi said raising his eye brow.

"Your exact point is?" Naruto asked, his temper rising.

"We all know you are very short-tempered and loud mouth. That is what gets you in trouble," Kakashi replied sensibly.

Before Naruto said anything he was interrupted by a nurse who asked Kakashi to leave.

"I'll see you after school." After that kakashi went out glancing at Sasuke who was glaring at him.

The day seemed to be too long for Sakura. She sat there on her chair her head rested on the desk. She was bored that she could scream.

"This place isn't for sleeping hon," Ino said as she sat beside Sakura in the huge library. She had a medical studies book in her hand.

"I just can't be bothered to study," she said making Ino gasp. "What?" Sakura asked.

"I can't believe you of all people said," she replied smiling.

"Go put it up on the bulletin board," Sakura said sitting up straight.

"so," Ino began what about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"come Sakura don't play dumb you know he would do anything to have you back."

"please Ino i don't want to talk about it," Sakura said annoyed.

Just then a raven-haired pale looking guy came and sat beside Ino.

"Hey," he said putting his around Ino's shoulder.

"Hello," Sakura greeted.

"So revising?" he asked looking at the books piled on the table.

"nah. Sakura said she can't be bothered," Ino answered.

"That may be the reason why it's raining," he said grinning under Sakura's glare.

"It is?" Ino got off from her chair to look out of the window.

"I heard about today," Sai said as Ino was busy looking out of the window.

"Well it's already over so don't worry about it," Sakura said waving her hand.

"If you have any problem with those two idiots just call me," he said.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

After a long tiring day it was still raining. Sakura went down the stoned steps of the school holding her umbrella. Her mom was working late and her father was away on a business trip so she was going over to Ino's who was always late to turn up as usual.

As Sakura waited for her friend she saw Sasuke standing nears the parking lot leaning on the wall while the rain poured heavily. He still had bruises from before. He stood there looking at the ground while he got drenched.

Sakura felt sorry for him but she was mad as well. But her anger melted away as she saw him in this state. She took a breath and started to walk towards him. Sasuke looked up and saw her coming then he quickly stood up straight. She smiled as their eyes met. Before he could say anything a pair of arms wrapped around him and his view and his view was covered by a giant umbrella.

"Thank god you're alright," a girl with black hair and specs squealed.

He pushed her away without saying a word and saw Sakura who had stopped in her track quickly walking away.

"Sasuke," the girl called but he paid no attention as he went after the pink haired girl.

"Hey," he said catching up with Sakura who was surprised to have followed after her. Water drops dripped from his hair which slid down neck.

"You will get a bad fever if you stay out like this without an umbrella," she said calmly as put her umbrella above both of them.

"I forgot mine," he replied.

"You shouldn't be hanging around so much then," she said smiling.

"It wouldn't matter if I get one," he said in monotone not breaking the eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked looking away feeling quite uncomfortable under his stare.

"I am feeling alright," he replied getting a little closer to her.

"Good," she said softly. She heard someone call his name. "You should go your friends are calling you. Don't forget your umbrella."

"hn," he said response. "I would forget it every time if it allows me to stay under your umbrella." Sakura blushed.He stood for some seconds the leaned forward as if to kiss her but he just brushed his way past her. After he was gone she smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are we doing?" Anko asked cheerfully as she sat on the table with Sakura, Ino, Ume and Tayuya in the cafeteria.

"I am doing alright don't about you guys," Ume replied cheerfully.

"Not good," Ino and Sakura replied together.

Then Tayuya gave a slight nudge on Sakura's arm who looked at her. Then her eyes pointed at the entrance. She looked at it and found Sasuke accompanied by his friends.

"Good gracious look who's here," Anko said looking uninterested.

"Please don't tell me they are going to sit right next to our table," Ino prayed looking at the empty table next to theirs. "I don't mind Sasuke though it's just his stupid friends I hate."

"No, they won't they always sit on their original place," Sakura said as Sasuke sat on a table, away from theirs, where the nearby tables were filled with his gang members.

"I heard that a new group is here in Fire Nation named The Bloodhounds," Tayuya said grabbing their attention.

"Cool," Anko said then she frowned "wait a minute aren't The Blood hounds from Suna?"

"Yep," Tayuya nodded.

"They are going get kicked out. the other groups won't let them survive," Ume said shaking her head.

"But I heard they're pretty tough," before Tayuya could continue the Cafeteria's double door was slammed open making people to turn their heads.

It was Naruto. He stormed in and seemed to look really angry and he was followed by a wild looking guy who saying something to calm him down and a guy wearing black and round specs. He threw his bag on the floor and sat on his chair. His members were gathering around to ask what was wrong.

Shortly after, a pearled guy with Ten Ten entered. Ten Ten seemed to be shaking her head and saying something. She seemed to look quite pissed off. She quickly turned and went towards Naruto table and Neji went towards Sasuke. After a quick manly hug they sat down and started to discuss something.

"What do think is wrong?" Sakura asked who was looking at Naruto.

"Go ask him yourself," Ino suggested as ate her sandwich.

She saw Hinata enter the room and Neji spotted her. He quickly got up and blocked her path to Naruto's table. He said something that made her shake her head. She tried going round him but he didn't allow her do so. Naruto seemed to have spotted them and that made him madder.

"Sakura I think you should go," Ino said pushing her slightly.

"But where?" Sakura asked looking at Neji and Naruto. Both were her good friends.

Sakura quickly got up and found Naruto storming at Neji pulling up his sleeve which did not look like a good sign to her. Before he reached Neji she quickly came in front of him.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he asked quite shocked. Neji turned and glared at him.

"Look who's here drop out no.1," he sneered.

"Why you little," Naruto tried lunging forward but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto please just calm down. There's no reason to fight right now," Sakura said trying to stop him.

"Naruto-kun please," Hinata said as well.

He slowly turned around with Sakura.

"Once a drop out always a drop out," as soon as Neji finished the sentence he received a head butt on the face and was pinned on the floor by Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura cried trying to pull him away and she could see Hinata doing the same with Neji. Soon all the group members in the cafeteria had gathered around.

"Get lost you bunch of losers," one of the Hebi member shouted.

"Go bother someone you sissies," one of the member shouted back at them.

Then there was shoving and there was punching and kicking. Sakura didn't realise that Naruto had slipped from her grasp. She looked around but couldn't spot him. The cafeteria was getting more violent. She couldn't move properly. As turned around she was pushed accidentally. She fell on the floor and couldn't get up.

She tried to get up but she got pushed back again. She got hit by the legs around her. No one noticed her getting stampede. Suddenly she felt a body upon hers shielding her. The person seemed to be really strong when she felt being pulled back to her feet pushing through the crowd. She looked up to see her rescuer.

"Sasuke," she gasped.

Sasuke had a serious expression on his face was scanning through the crowd. He then wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer in a protective manner as her pushed his way out of the crowd and the room with Sakura.

They burst out of the double door and Sakura quickly fell on her knees.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone. It wasn't in his nature to be worried about a girl.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded as he kneeled down beside her helping her lean on the wall.

"Where you going?" she asked as she saw him get up.

"Back inside," he replied.

"Don't go," she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he said bursting inside the cafeteria. She just sat there leaning on the wall watching helplessly. Just then a bunch of seniors stopped in front of the door.

"Sakura are you alright," a red head senior asked her.

"I am okay Sasori-san. Just feeling a little weak on the knee," she replied.

"Tobi," he called a guy wearing a mask. "Take Sakura-chan to the hospital."

Tobi nodded then helping her get up. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"Sakura is Naruto in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Un," she replied. "Sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he said smiling a litlle as she left with Tobi.

"Shall go in then?" Deidara asked.

"One of us should get the head teacher," a brown haired guy who looked like a girl suggested.

"I will," an unusually blue coloured guy with sharp teeth and some fish features volunteered.

"Hn," Itachi said and Kisame was off to get the teacher.

"Shall we?" Kakashi said pointing towards the door. They all nodded and slowly entered the room.

Their jaws fell to floor as they saw the scene. It was wild. The food was everywhere, broken furniture, shattered windows, angry students everywhere. It was like watching a war movie or a wrestling mania where all he wrestler are kept in a ring and are told fight for the prize.

"I should have brought my camera," Sasori said grinning.

"We weren't that bad when we were their age. And they call us the worst year group ever, yeah," Deidara said.

Then they all ducked as a flying pie came their way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any ideas?" Sasori asked his fellow students who shook their heads.

"Hey no pulling the hair," Deidara said to a pair of junior girls who clutched at each others hair. He then came between them trying separate those two. "Do you want to go bald hmm?"

"Hey mr.peace maker look out," Kakashi warned. But it was too late for that.

"Huh?" Deidara said with confused expression.

Splat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A flying pot of yoghurt landed right on Deidara's head. It was quite unexpected. He let go of the girls and slowly reached up for his hair. He felt yoghurt on his fingers wet, sticky and smelly.

"Ohh dear," Sasori said as Deidara looked like he was going to explode.

"He always was sensitive about his hair," Haku said letting out a chuckle watching Deidara slowly turning around facing the crowd.

"Alright whoever it was you asked for it," Deidara shouted before jumping in the huge violent crowd. His friends let out a sigh.

"Let's pull the fire alarm," Kakashi suggested.

"That might work but it might flood the whole place not to mention the angry care takers," Sasori said with a grin as an angry comical care taker with a mop and a bucket popped in his head.

"Can someone please go and fetch Deidara? It is embarrassing to watch someone from Akatsuki act like that" Itachi said rubbing his temple.

When rest turned to see Deidara they all sweat dropped.

They could see angry chibi Deidara who was sending students flying in the air and giving out an evil laugh.

"Deidara will be Deidara," Haku said smiling.

"Where the heck is Kisame?" Sasori shouted the question as he helped some students get out of the crowd.

"I have no idea," Kakashi replied who was doing the same thing. "I think he must getting one of the head teachers."

"I hope so. I hope he brings one of them except for…"

Sssscreeeeeeeeeeech!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was loud and sharp screeching sounds enough for shattering glasses and teeth. Everyone stood there shutting their ears. As the noise stopped everyone slowly looked at Kakashi, Sasori, Itachi and Haku's direction. They could see Deidara, who had stopped in mid–air, point behind them.

The four of them looked behind them slowly as the room swam in silence. They all gulped, except for Itachi, along with most of the students in there as they saw who it was.

"Except for him," Sasori whispered low enough not be heard by himself.

"Having a little fun are we." It was one of their three head teachers. He had long black hair neatly tied, unusual snake eyes, grey skin and he was very thin looking. He blew at his sharp nails which he had used on the cafeteria board near the mic connected to the sound boxes in the room to cause the sound.

"I am disappointed especially the students of my house," he said looking at the Hebi members. "I hope you had lots of fun because that might be the last time you do it." That sent shivers down their spines. They could see Kisame standing beside him. "Everyone to the north building's assembly hall now," he ordered sternly and everyone started to shuffle away from the room.

When everyone was moving the five of them caught up with Kisame.

"You idiot," they all yelled.

"What? It wasn't my idea to run into him while I was searching for the other two. He just happened to be walking around the building. It was like a fish caught by a snake," Kisame said in defence.

"You are a fish. A big smelly fish hmm," Deidara grumbled.

Suddenly he felt being lifted up by Kisame. Then he was held out of the window from a tall building.

The other four grinned at them as Deidara screamed like anything and Kisame roared with laughter.

"Those two will never change," Itachi said as they moved on.

Everyone took their seat in the big assembly hall. Then the door was slammed open again and a blonde woman with two pigtails followed by an old man with long white hair. They swiftly walked towards the third head teacher.

"Orochimaru," the woman called.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade you sure took your time," he said with a wide smile.

"What is this time," Tsunade asked looking at the students.

"Fighting in the Cafeteria, breaking furniture, food fight-,"

"I get the picture," she cut him off.

"Whatever you say," Orochimaru said smiling.

Then Tsunade came in front in view of everyone. She had her arms folded and the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"I am very upset of what I've heard. Not just me but all the teachers," her voice boomed in the room. "It is not funny to start a fight in the school premises and to damage the school property. I am extremely disappointed especially in my senior students." She said looking at the seniors from her house.

"Well you won't be going anywhere without a punishment," Jiraiya said looking at the scared face of the students. "What shall we do to them Tsunade, Orochimaru?" he asked his friends.

"Hmm," Orochimaru started thinking. "Perhaps we could make those who were involved in the fight clean up the mess they have made in the cafeteria."

"Double detention," Tsunade added sternly.

"And maybe extra work," Jiraiya added again making all students groan in frustration.

"Quiet," Tsunade shouted angrily. "That punishment is less for what you did today. You have broken countless rules and you are ought to be punished."

"This assembly is dismissed and if the mistake is repeated, next time the punishment will be more severe." After that everyone quietly got up started to file out of the room.

"What are we going to with them?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Time will tell us of course but now we need to work on the main sources of fights that happen around school," Orochimaru suggested.

"I think I already know one," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who was pushing his way through the crowd.

Sasuke waited outside the school building for his brother. After few minutes he could see his brother in a silver car with black tinted windows. It stopped right in front of him. He opened the door and hopped in.

As they left the school the school Sasuke heard the click noise of a camera. He looked outside the half opened window and found a man with a camera standing among the bushes but he just sat there calmly. He was used to it. If you are an heir to a huge empire people will always be after you with cameras as if you are some kind of a celebrity.

"I thought father had told you not to follow my foot steps," Itachi said after a long silence. He took a left turn. Sasuke knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not," Sasuke muttered.

"I wanna tell you something," Itachi began. "Being a gang banger, having people fear you, being in power, being famous must make you feel like you are in the top of the world. But I am telling you now those things are nothing to be proud of. It is just going to create an endless hunger for power. Look at me now," he took a left turn. "I am regretting the life I took. My father doesn't trust me anymore and everywhere I go I have to be careful to see if anyone is following me."

"For what?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother.

"I think maybe to kill me. But I'm not scared. They know they can't me down even if takes like fifty of them." They finally reached the gates of their bungalow in which only those two brothers and some servants lived. The gate opened and Itachi drove in. he stopped in front of the stone steps leading to the entrance in the house. A servant came running to take their bags.

"I am not forcing you to give up what you have. It's up to you because it's your life," Itachi said as they stepped in their house.

"Itachi nii-sama," Sasuke called.

"hn?" his brother stopped while climbing the stairs.

"Thank you. But I think I know what I want," he said calmly.

There was a pause.

"HN," his brother nodded and went towards his room up stairs.

Just then Sasuke's phone rang.

"Ya, Sugietsu?" he answered the phone.

"We have a little problem," Sugietsu answered.

"What problem?" Sasuke asked.

"You know the blood hounds?"

"Ya the new group from Suna," Sasuke said entering his room and kicking his shoes off.

"Yep we're having few problems with some young members. Wanna come down?" Sugietsu asked.

"I'll be there. till then don't do anything."

"But-,"

Click.

He got dressed in a black baggy jeans and black loose t-shirt. He put his piercing back in his ears and lip. His put a black leather wrist band with metals spikes on it on his left wrist band. He then grabbed thin black, white and red colored wrist bands. Then he put his favourite necklace on with a snake's fang attached to it.

He quickly jogged towards the garage where his black sports bike was kept. He hoped on, put on his helmet after putting on a hoody jumper. Then he started the engine and went off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke sped off in full speed avoiding countless number of vehicles. Suddenly his phone rang. He felt kind of annoyed. He stopped beside the line of expensive clothes shop. He took off his helmet and his phone out.

"What is it this time?" he asked answering the phone.

"Sorry if I annoyed you Sasuke," it was Karin.

"It's alright."

"Hm. But you better get here fast I don't believe Suigetsu can hold back any longer," she said.

"You better hurry up," he could hear Suigetsu shouting from the background.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"The old building near the forest," she answered.

"Alright, alright I will be there as soon as I can," he looked around as Karin started to shout something at Suigetsu. He glanced at yukata shop and back at the road. He frowned and quickly looked back in the shop again.

* * *

"What do you think?" Sakura came out the changing room wearing a sky blue yukata with white floral prints on it and big red sash around her waist.

"You look good," Ino replied beaming at her friend.

"What do you guys thinks?" she asked twirling around looking at Hinata and Ten Ten.

"Smashing," Ten Ten said giving a thumbs up and Hinata nodded smiling.

"Just want look good for the festival," Sakura said looking herself at the mirror.

"Don't we all," Ino said looking for a perfect yukata for herself.

Sakura smiled to her herself. She finally found a perfect yukata for herself. As she was examining herself in the mirror she felt as if someone was watching. But she just ignored the feeling.

* * *

Sasuke watched her twirl in front of the mirror. Her smile was priceless. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" Karin asked in a raised voice.

"What? Oh yeah," Sasuke replied hastily.

"Ugh. Why don't you guys ever listen to me," Karin shouted making him pull the phone a little farther from the phone. "I am as important as you are."

"Of course you are. I'll be there soon. Bye," after that he hung up.

He put his helmet back on.

Sakura couldn't help the feeling of being watched so she looked around her, everyone was busy searching for yukata for them.

_You're just being paranoid. That's right._

She walked around the shop for a while. She glanced outside the shop and paused. She saw a guy on a bike with a full face helmet on. The only things she could see were his onyx eyes staring back at her. Her heart skipped.

* * *

_Shit._

Sasuke quickly pulled down the face shield down and rode off, his heart beating madly. He could felt the wind against his bare skin, his cheek warming up. He finally reached the destination. He could hear the yelling and some banging noises coming from inside the building. He got off his bike taking off his helmet.

He walked slowly towards the entrance door. He stopped in a distance. He waited.

_3…2…_

BANG. Came Suigetsu flying out from the building through the double door. He landed with a dull thud and quickly pulled himself up on his feet with a grunt. Shortly after Juugo the tall and blonde guy and Karin the girl with black specs and red hair and eyes with a long neatly combed hair at one side and short, untidy and unkempt at the other side.

"There you are," Karin said in a relief. Few laughs echoed from inside the building.

"I told you to wait," Sasuke said to Suigetsu who wasn't looking at him.

"They got on my nerves," he replied.

"Hn."

"There's a new person." Sasuke heard one of the Bloodhound member shouted. They all came out like a moving pack of wolves. They, Sasuke noticed, were nine of them. One of them was huge. Sasuke stepped forward.

"And you must be the new people," he said coolly shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Of course we are," one of them said rudely.

"I think I must ask you to leave this place. People are not allowed to come here," he said calmly but they just laughed.

"What if we don't?" one of them challenged stepping forward a little.

"It wasn't a request," Sasuke said stepping forward as well.

Smiles faded from their faces and anger took its place. "We do what we like and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I am not going to repeat myself," Sasuke said ignoring him.

"Are we suppose to be scared?" one of them sneered. "You and the nine of us. I think you are the one suppose to be scared of us."

"I am not joking," Sasuke said appearing behind him making his spine shiver.

"Get him," the guy shouted. As soon as the words left he received a massive jaw breaking punch.

Then Sasuke turned around and found the others running at him. All mad and angry. One of them shot his punch at Sasuke but he only hit the air. He had suddenly disappeared. Then out of nowhere he received a punch in the gut and fell on the floor. The same thing happened to the others. They got hit on their body out of nowhere.

"He's damn fast. They'll never know what hit them," Suigetsu said to himself.

Sasuke stopped in the front of his friends. "Did I over do it?" he asked watching his opponents on the ground.

"Maybe a little bit," Karin replied.

"What the-?" Juugo shouted at once.

Sasuke turned back looking at the spot Juugo had pointed.

_Sand?_

Sand had started to gather at one spot slowly taking shape of a boy.

"Not bad at all Uchiha Sasuke," said a voice as the sand structure took colours.

"Who's the guy and how does he know you?" Karin asked looking quite tensed.

"Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke answered with a smirk his eyes fixed on Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

"Long time no seen Gaara," Sasuke said to Gaara who body started to take colour. He had red hair, small green pupil in his eye; he had a word tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He wore a red button shirt, similar colour to his hair, which was tugged out of his sand coloured trouser and he wore a similar coloured coat.

"Two years is a long time," Gaara said calmly.

Silence.

"Come here," a smile came on Gaara's face as he went towards Sasuke who was smiling as well. They gave a quick hand shake and a hug.

"Look at you," Sasuke said looking at Gaara from up and down.

"Not bad huh? You're not bad yourself," Gaara said grinning at Sasuke.

"This is great. I can't believe you're back already," Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face buddy," Gaara pointing at Sasuke's face. "So how's everything?"

"Couldn't be better," Sasuke replied.

Then his eyes fell on Sasuke's company. "Hm. I think we have never met before. I'm Gaara from Suna," he greeted holding his hand out.

"I'm Suigetsu," Suigetsu said taking Gaara's hand after a quick hesitation.

"I am Karin," Karin said cheerfully.

"What a fair lady. My friend must be lucky to have you as his company," Gaara said kissing her hand making her blush. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Gaara asked looking up at Juugo who was quite taller than he was.

"Juugo. Nice to meet you," Juugo answered shaking hands firmly. Then Gaara turned towards Sasuke.

"You never told me you had new set of friends."

"You never weren't in proper contact," Sasuke defensively.

"You're right," Gaara nodded.

"Oh what about your men," Sasuke said pointing at the fallen members.

"Those aren't men," Gaara said quickly. Sasuke raised a brow.

Then the fallen members started getting in an odd way. They moved like puppets. Their skin started to peel off revealing wood.

"Looks like Kankuro hasn't lost his touch," Sasuke sighed.

"Neither have you," came a voice.

The biggest puppet stood up straight. It stomach opened up and guy squeezed out of there. He was older looking and had spiky brown hair.

"How've you been?" Kankuro said while shaking hands with Sasuke.

"All fine," Sasuke answered. "This was quite a surprise. You know you really surprised me today."

"Of course we did," said Gaara.

"Why are you here anyway and where's Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"She's busy helping dad out. You know, the eldest child in the family and she needs to know all those stuff. Boring," Kankuro said. "And I am here for only few days."

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking quite disappointed.

"Gotta go back. I only came here to bring Gaara in this nation safely. Father thinks he needs a proper education so he thinks this is the best place he could think of." Kankuro said looking at Gaara.

"That's cool. We will be in the same school now," Sasuke said happily.

"I hope you behave and don't spoil him so much Sasuke," Kankuro said pointing at the two of them.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Gaara said to his brother. Just then Kankuro's phone rang.

"Gotta go. Catch ya later," Kankuro said waving at them as he started walking away. His puppets disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what're you doing right now?" Gaara asked.

"Not for now," Sasuke sighed.

"Hey we could go somewhere fun to celebrate Gaara's return," Karin suggested cheerfully.

"Great idea. But exactly where?" Suigetsu asked.

"Like the new club that's opened," she said.

"Karin you know we don't really go to those places and did you colour your hair again?" Sasuke asked looking at Karin's hair.

"Duh," Karin rolled her eyes.

"Funny you didn't notice it," Suigetsu said grinning.

"So are we going or not?" Juugo asked.

"Well I am not sure if we should go to this place where the Kitsune hang out as well," Sasuke said looking unsure.

"Oh to hell Kitsune. Let's just go and have some fun," Karin said.

"Maybe you're right. But don't do what you did last time and tell all the members that are present there the same. I can't afford to get in trouble again," Sasuke explained o his friends.

"Alright we get it let's go," Karin said jumping a little.

"We will be with Juugo. What about you two?" Suigetsu asked as Karin followed after Juugo.

"Don't worry about us," Sasuke answered. Suigetsu nodded and turned around following after Juugo and Karin.

"See ya," Gaara said cheerfully.

After Karin and Suigetsu were gone in Juugo's car to the club Gaara turned towards Sasuke with no smile on his face anymore.

"I think we have lot of catching up to do," Gaara said looking seriously.

"What do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked meeting Gaara's eyes.

"I want to know everything."

"Well, I don't know where to start," Sasuke said calmly.

"You can start with how you're hanging out with those new people and not with your old friends."

"You do have a lot to know. I'll tell you on the way."

xxx

"You sure about this?" Sakura asked her friends as there walked towards where the soft thumping of bass was heard. "I mean you know with all the people in there."

"If you're worried about Sasuke then just relax he's not going to eat you or something," Ino said.

At the moment Sakura was wearing a micro-mini, a black top that slid one shoulder, a belt that rested on her hips and a pair of black boots. She had put her latered pink hair in a sidebang.

"Here we are," Ten Ten said as they had gone through an alley. They stopped in front of a long line of people.

"Is everyone okay?" Ten Ten asked before they went in as she adjusted her high heels.

"I'm ready to go," Ino said.

"Great just don't get wasted this time," Hinata said.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson last time," Ino said.

"Hello ladies," said the bouncer.

"Hello," they said together.

xxx

The sky was filled with dark clouds threatening to fall. The roads were quite empty of the vehicles. Then two sports bike zoomed past the cars.

They stopped in front of a large building where people were lined up to get in. Sasuke and Gaara parked their bikes near the building.

"You didn't tell me about Sakura?" Gaara asked the moment he took off his helmet.

"Can we give it rest for today, please," Sasuke requested looking quite tired of all the questions he had to answer.

"All right," Gaara nodded as girls went past them giggling and turning back and glancing at them. "Man, you sure are famous."

"Glad to hear," Sasuke said taking off his hoody jumper. "Looks like its going to rain." He looked up in sky.

"Let's go in before it pours down on us," Gaara said who was already walking towards the entrance.

xxx

"This is great," Ino shouted as the girls entered. But Sakura couldn't really hear her properly because of the loud music. "Wanna dance?" she said as went down to the dance floor.

"No thanks," Hinata said waving at the other three.

"We'll be right back," Sakura shouted waving before disappearing in the crowd.

"This is fun," Ino shouted as she let herself go with the music. They all danced together so that they would not get separated.

"I want a drink," Ten Ten shouted.

"Me too," said Ino as well stopping for a while.

"I don't," Sakura said stopping too

"We'll be back soon till then keep going on," Ino said as she and Ten Ten went back to the upper platform.

Sakura just sighed and danced on her own. It felt as well as if all her worries were gone and she was the only one in the world. Suddenly she felt a pair of arm snaked around her.

"Hey," she shouted fiercely turning around.

"I thought you might be lonely," said the guy.

"Kiba," she said with a relief. "I thought you were some kind of a pervert."

"Ouch," Kiba said pretending to clutch his heart then he laughed it off. "How come you're alone?" he asked as they danced together.

"Oh Ten Ten and Ino are off for some drink," she answered. "What about you? You're alone."

"Well, I was here with Naruto, Shino, Sai and Shikamaru. But Naruto went searching for Hinata cause he was told that she was here and Sai went looking for Ino as well and Shikamaru couldn't be bothered staying here so he left and I don't know where Shino is," he answered looking around the dance floor.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Ya I'll be right there," he said after quite awhile.

"Gotta go?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry to leave you like this. I didn't really plan this," Kiba said sadly.

"It's okay. I had fun talking with you," she said smiling.

"I'll see you in school next week. Bye," he said going through the crowd waving at her.

xxx

As Gaara and Sasuke entered they were greeted by countless. Some gave them dirty looks. They stopped near the bar and sat on one of the stools there.

"Anything gentlemen?" the bartender asked.

"Two stoli vanilla with coke please," Sasuke requested.

"It's good to be back," Gaara sighed taking the drink from the table and drinking it.

"Hn."

"I don't see Naruto," Gaara said looking around.

"You'll spot him," Sasuke said getting up and walking to the edge of the platform looking down at the dance floor filled with different people.

As he turned around he bumped into Kiba spilling his drink a little.

"Oi watch it Uchiha," Kiba shouted angrily. "Use your eyes to look where you're going as well you know."

"I'm glad you can use your nose to recognise people properly now Inuzuka," Sasuke said calmly giving a fake smile.

"Arrogant and cold as always. No wonder why she dumped you."

"Hey, Kiba," Gaara shouted patting on Kiba's back before he said anything. Kiba was speechless for a while.

"Gaara," he shouted happily hugging his old friend. "Man, you've changed."

"So have you. In a rush?"

"Ya some family business. Wish I could stay a little longer. But I'll see you sometime." Kiba then said his farewells and exited the room.

"So he's not on your side then," Gaara said to Sasuke who was still glaring at the exited where Kiba was a while ago. "Who was he talking about?"

"No one," Sasuke muttered looking at the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to use the bathroom," Sasuke said putting the empty glass on the counter.

"What about me?" Gaara asked. "What am I suppose do?" but Sasuke couldn't hear his friends voice.

Gaara shook his head went back to the bar. He could see two familiar girls giggling and looking in their bags for money.

"Hurry up Ino," one of them said to the other.

_I knew it. _

Gaara made his way up to them. He then took out his wallet from pocket, took some money out and put it on the counter.

"Let me pay for the beautiful ladies," Gaara said to the bartender who nodded taking the money.

"Why thank you," Ten Ten said smiling. "Say thanks Ino." She turned to her blonde friend whose mouth was wide open like her eyes.

"Ga-Ga…"

"Gaara," Gaara said grinning.

Then Ino squealed happily wrapping her arms around Gaara and kissing him on the cheek.

"Is it really you?" Ino asked after letting go of him.

"Of course it is. You just touched him," Ten Ten said to her friend.

"You must be Ten Ten right?" Gaara asked.

"Mm hm. Nice to meet you again," Ten Ten said shaking hands with him.

"How come you are here?" Ino asked.

"I came here with Sasuke but he just left for bathroom after bumping into Kiba" Gaara answered. "And I found out a lot have changed since I was gone so quickly."

"I'm sorry you didn't know about these things," Ino said.

"It's okay I'm starting to find things out in different ways," he said making her giggle. "Oh I wanted to meet Sakura."

"She must be still in the dance floor," Ino said pointing at the dance floor. "And you've got to meet Sai he really misses you too," she said wrapping her arms around his arm and taking him to the lower platform.

xxx

Sasuke stormed into the men's room breathing fast and heavily. He leaned a little towards the sink with his both hands on the either side of it gripping tightly on the cold substance. He looked in the mirror. His sharingan was spinning madly. He then breathed slowly and heavily. His closed his eyes for a moment and opened it to find it back to normal.

He washed his face. He quickly made his way out remembering his redhead friend without looking at where he was going.

"Ouch," came a yelp when he bumped into a girl making her trip.

"I'm so sorry," he said really quickly helping her get up.

"It's okay it was my fault," she said when she had looked up. "oh hey."

"h-hey didn't realise it was you," he said to Sakura who was smiling.

"You won't able to see anyone properly with all these different coloured lights," she said rolling her eyes.

"So are you here with someone?" Sasuke asked feeling stupid.

"Yup," she answered. "But I don't know where they are. Seems like they disappeared." She said as the dj played a slower song. "It's no fun when you're alone. It's kinda boring cause you have no one to talk to and all you can do is dance alone. So I decided to the bathroom and I bumped into you."

_Stop babbling so much girl. He probably thinks you are being weird._

"You're right," he said in agreement. "Hey would you like to-,"

"There you are," came Ino's voice as she squeezed out of the crowd. "Guess who's here," she then pointed towards Gaara who came from behind her.

"Well, well look who's here," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Sakura shrieked wrapping her arms around him like Ino had before.

"I can't breathe," Gaara said breathlessly making his friends laugh.

"Sorry," Sakura said letting go of him.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said waving at Sasuke who nodded.

"So how come you're back?" Sakura asked.

"Dad thinks it was a mistake taking me back Suna so he sent me back," he answered.

"Hey, did Temari come with you?" Ten Ten asked.

"No she couldn't. But she did sent her love to all of you," Gaara answered. "And I'm still wondering where my blonde friend is." He said referring to Naruto.

"Well, we don't really see him outside. But I think the news that you're here had probably reached his ears," Sakura said. "Still I don't believe you're actually back."

"Are we just going to stand here or do something?" Ino asked looking quiet jumpy.

"Drink everyone?" Gaara asked raising his glass.

xxxx

"Ino you've had enough," Sakura said pulling away the glass from her blonde friend.

"What? I've just started," Ino said in a drunken voice. As soon she the words left her lips her head hit the counter surface and started snoring.

"Let me take care of her," Sai said lifting her and taking to the sofa area.

"Thanks," she said. She looked at her silver watch. It was 11 pm.

"Thinking of leaving?" Sai asked as he came back.

"No. I'm just checking the time. It's good that tomorrow's weekend," she said sitting up straight.

"You know I'm really glad that they are back together like old times," Sakura sighed looking at Gaara and Naruto who were arm wrestling on a table near the edge. They were surrounded by old and new friends.

"Naruto seemed to be really happy to see Gaara again," Sai said taking a seat next to Sakura.

"They have a lot of things in common," Sakura said glancing at Sai. "And this the first time ever in two years Naruto and Sasuke have sat on the same table together." She could feel her eyes sting and she felt Sai's hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be the same as before believe me," Sai said softly.

"I hope so," she said giving a heavy sigh.

"You gonna lose, believe it," Naruto said heavily under the pressure. He was already sweating.

"Keep dreaming," Gaara said under the same condition as Naruto. Sakura walked up to their table, dragged a chair and sat and across the table was Sasuke watching.

"Aren't you gonna take part?" Sakura asked breaking the concentration.

"No," he shook his head. She smiled at him.

"Come on. Give up one of you or this is going to take eternity," she said looking at Gaara and Naruto.

"I will if he does," Gaara replied.

"Hah, I'll never give up," Naruto shouted.

With a groan she leaned back on her chair.

After an hour or so the place started to empty and both Naruto and Gaara had given up and were seated on the sofa exhausted. Hinata was sat beside her head rested on his shoulder, Ino had gotten too drunk and Sai had taken her home, Sasuke was reading a magazine ignoring unwanted attention, Shino was nowhere to be found and Neji and Ten Ten were making out in the corner.

"Oh my god," Sakura said with a start looking at her watch. "It's past midnight and I should be home by now."

"So what you're parents aren't home are they?" said Ten Ten who was sat on Neji's lap.

"Even though they're not there they could phone home and one of the maids could tell I'm not home yet and they don't like me staying out so late at night," she replied.

"She's right. We should all head home now," Neji said in agreement.

"But who's taking you home?" Gaara asked Sakura who was getting up.

"I think I might take a cab or something," Sakura replied.

"Do you actually think a cab is going to be here when it's flooding outside," he said.

"What?" Sakura shouted. "Why didn't tell me before?"

"Sorry, thought it was not important and anyways you have no reason to go alone when these two morons are here," he said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll take her home," Naruto volunteered automatically standing as did Sasuke.

Then they stood staring at eachother while an awkward silence filled between them.

"Aaaawkwaaard," Gaara said breaking the silence.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said grabbing his jacket and his keys totally ignoring the young Uchiha.

"Don't you think you take Hinata-chan first…," Sasuke said as Naruto went past him. "… dobe." He added turning to see Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Don't call me that," he said his temper rising.

"Really, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned around pulling up his sleeves. And as always it wasn't a good. But he stopped in front of him. He didn't raise his fist. He seemed to have changed his mind. His face near enough to Sasuke's to fell his hot breath on his face.

"If you two are going to start a scene here you better stop for a while because I don't want to be here when you do," Sakura said aloud quite angrily.

"Listen to me Naruto, take Hinata-chan home and Sasuke can take Sakura," Gaara coming between those two. "We can settle this somewhere else where people will won't be watching."

Naruto looked around the area. They seemed to have attracted a lot of people's attention who were expecting them to hit each other any minute. The bartender seemed to look quite alert in case they started fighting.

"Shall we get going then," Sasuke said gently at Naruto.

"Let's go Hinata," he said his eyes still fixed at Sasuke's face. Hinata quickly got up wasting no time and stood beside Naruto as he glared at Sasuke. "See you around teme." With that he turned around and walked away with Hinata. Hinata glanced back at Sasuke and mouthed the word "sorry". He then just blinked and smiled.

He turned back and found Sakura glaring at him. "You shouldn't have done that," she said in a low tone and brushed past him. Sasuke glanced at Gaara who shrugged.

"You better go after her before she decides to go home alone," Neji suggested. "You know how she is,"

"I should be heading back as well," Gaara said getting up as well.

"See you tomorrow," he said waving a little and then walked towards the exit. He smirked as he found the pink-haired girl waiting for him at the exit door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke walked swiftly in the pouring rain as Sakura waited in the shed. After he reached to his sports bike he wore his drenched hoody jumper back on. Then he got on the bike, wore his helmet, started the engine and sped off to pick up Sakura.

He saw her waiting under the shed as he had told. She looked a little wet. He stopped and took off his helmet.

"Is that your bike?" she asked him.

"Yes, any problem?" he replied and she shook her head as she waked towards him.

She put her hand on his shoulder for support as she got on his bike. After she was on Sasuke put his helmet back on. He felt her feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hold on tight," he said before speeding off.

The rain seemed to be getting heavier and it was getting darker. Sakura couldn't help but pray to reach home early to get off bike looking at the way he rode it. Each time he took a turn she always slid from her seat.

"Could you be a lot careful?" she shouted in the pouring rain.

"You're the one who wants get home early," he shouted back.

"Yes, but not in this way. If I travel in this way I wouldn't live to see tomorrow," she snapped making Sasuke roll his eyes behind the black face shield.

After a long ride they finally reached to the gates of Sakura's house. She got off from his bike. It was still raining madly. As Sasuke was ready to leave Sakura grabbed his arm and looked at her with a questioning look. She then pulled off the face shield of the helmet.

"Thanks," she said as the rain battered them.

"Not a problem," he said taking off the helmet revealing his handsome face.

_Damn he looks hot._

"Was there anything else?" he asked before he could leave.

"Yeah," she said. "It's about you and Naruto."

"I don't have time for this," he said putting back his helmet.

"Look I just want you two to make things right with each other," she said hastily.

"It's not as easy," he said.

"Well, then try staying away each other's way."

"I will if he does," he replied.

"Well, try," said Sakura.

"I will," he replied.

"Thank you so much," she said happily hugging him. "I can always count on you."

"Ya, you can," he replied hugging her back, blushing a little but thanks to the rain and the helmet nothing could be seen.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 3am and it was still raining and Sasuke had finally reached his home. After entering the house, which all very quiet, he made his way up to his room which was besides his big brother's room. When he turned the door knob he heard a loud sigh come from his brother's room. He noticed that Itachi's door was kept half open. Worried and curious Sasuke reached for the door knob, pushed the door slowly and entered in the room without permission.

There he saw his brother sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. It was long since Sasuke saw his brother this frustrated. Itachi noticed his brother's presence and looked up. He didn't look mad or angry at him. Usually he would glare at anyone who came in without permission.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke took the courage to ask. Itachi sighed again.

After a long silence he finally spoke.

"Shishiu got killed," he answered and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke said really loudly. "How did this happen?"

"People are out still investigating," Itachi replied reaching out for the glass of wine on his bedside.

Now Sasuke was really worried. He never usually saw his brother drinking. Only when he was dead frustrated or devasted. And why wouldn't he be? Uchiha Shishiu was Itachi childhood best friend and Itachi used look up to him like his older brother. Shishiu was also a representative of the Uchiha clan to the Yukemura clan.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"It's okay," Itachi said and Sasuke could see he was quite drunk and that there was something else bothering him.

"You should go to sleep," Itachi said breaking his thoughts. "We'll talk tomorrow," with that he got up and slowly walk inside the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hai," Sasuke whispered.

While back in his room and safely back in his warm bed, he had a lot of thoughts going on.

"Can't believe he's dead," he thought as a face of a handsome man with short raven and onyx eyes flashed in his minds.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

TRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Sasuke groaned under his duvet as he was woken by the alarm clock. He pushed the duvet off him and forced himself off the bed.

_TAP_

He switched off the alarm and stalked towards the bathroom. After having a cold and then warm shower he quickly changed in to a pair of cargo shorts and a folded sleeves shirt. He didn't bother to put his studs back on. He put his black sneakers on and exited the room after grabbing his bag.

He found Itachi's bedroom's door open. He quietly peered inside and found that his brother wasn't in there. He thought his brother probably went out to find more about Shishiu.

After a quick breakfast he rushed out of the house. He looked at his digital wrist watch. It was 9 am, he didn't have any proper sleep but he could still go on and besides he didn't want to be late for his work. He still had 35 minutes left so he decided to jog till there. So, after plugging in to his i-Pod he slowly started to jog. It wasn't the best idea to run after he had just eaten but he felt like he needed fresh air.

While jogging he went past countless people most he recognised were his school mates but they didn't recognise him for he had his hood on. It helped him avoid people like the fan girls or the photographers. After 20 minutes or so he stopped in front of a huge CD store **Up Front** the place where he worked during weekends. When he had first come to ask for jobs in that place everyone looked at him like he was asking for money.

"Yo," said a brown haired guy named Genma as Sasuke entered the staff room taking off his bag and jumper.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," greeted a woman with short black hair.

"Hello Shizune-ne-san," Sasuke greeted back.

"You're not that early today," she said lifting a carton full of CDs.

"I decided to walk," he said rubbing the back of hid head with is palm and Shizune smiled.

"How's Itachi?" Genma asked with his eyes on the magazine.

"Fine," he replied.

"I'll be out there," said Shizune after raising an eye brow at Genma's question.

"I heard about Shishiu," said Genma after Shizune left.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked quite rudely.

"You probably know what I'm talking about," Genma replied now looking at Sasuke. "Nothing stays under cover for too long you know. But you don't have to worry the press still don't know about this."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked eyes narrowed a little.

"Don't you think if they knew it would on the TV straight away?"

"More importantly how do you know about this?" Sasuke asked.

"We've got our sources kiddo," Genma replied getting up putting his badge with his name on.

"You mean all the White Fangs' members know about this," Sasuke said quite aloud.

"Nah," he said. "Only the few of us were told. Anyways its time to go to work now. Let's chat sometime later yeah?" After that he quickly exited the room without another word.

Sasuke was left standing with several questions playing in his mind.

"Bloody hell," he thought. "So that means Kakshi might know about this as well."

X x x

"Excuse me," called another girl.

"I'll be there right away," Sasuke said while going through the shelves of CD. "There you go," he said with a bit of a relief when he gave the CD that the customer had asked. The girl smiled and took it from his hand brushing his hand with her fingers a little.

"How can I help you?" he asked another girl. He sometimes regretted working there. The store was always packed during weekends and every customer who were mostly the girls of his age asked for his help like he was the only worker around. It really annoyed him sometimes. They used to ask for items he had never heard and even if he found one they wouldn't really buy it but still work was work. After tiring hours he slumped back on the chair behind the counter exhausted.

"Having a break?" one of the workers asked handing him a glass of water.

"Break from all those annoying customers," he answered bluntly drinking the water.

The man smiled and returned back to his work.

"I think we should put on the counter than out there," Shizune said as she approached him.

"That might be a night mare," he said.

"Well, you draw the customers in," she said smiling.

"More like fan girls from school," he said dully.

After a short break he was back in his work. And this time Genma was having the same trouble as he was.

"Serves him right," he thought watching Genma running from shelf to shelf.

Then he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Yes how can i help you?" he said rolling his eyes and turning around.

"Well you can help me a lot," Sakura said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay class listen carefully," said the dance teachers but the chattering still went on.

"Listen," she shouted over them and everyone grew silent and turned their heads towards the teacher.

They were all in a big dance room. Everyone from Sakura's year group was there. Dance wasn't her favourite class but she dealt with it. It was usually 2 hrs.

"Okay now today we are going to be working in groups," said the teacher. "Each group is going come up with their own routines and perform. You can mix all sorts of style like hip hop, ballet, street and something else you fancy."

Ten Ten raised her hand. "How long do we have?" she asked.

Dance was Ten Ten's favourite lesson including PE and taijutsu. She was an athletic person who liked being active. Her dream was to be a famous choreographer in future.

"You have one hour of this class and I want teamwork and no challenges," the teacher said looking at the members of Kitsune and Hebi.

As everyone was getting into their groups Sakura found out that the whole class was splitting in two. Other people from other gangs were joining Kitsune or Hebi but they were splitting up as they gave different people different routines. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was going dance as well. He didn't look really happy about that. Hebi weren't the dancing type they were mostly emos in that group where as the Kitsune were right opposite. They loved clubbing and dancing.

Spotting Sasuke, Sakura quickly went towards him while Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata started talking about the dance steps. She quietly crept behind him and closed his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she cooed.

"Is that you again?" he said in an irritated tone. Sakura was a bit taken aback.

"Okay. That wasn't so friendly," Sakura said taking off her hands. Sasuke looked a little shocked to see her.

"I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else," he apologised looking very apologetic.

"Well I'm not and I accept the apology," she said smiling.

"Haruno, Uchiha stop talking to each other and get back to work," they heard their shout. A lot of heads turned towards them.

"I'll be get going. See you around," she waved at him. She could hear murmurs behind her back.

During the whole lesson Sakura's mind was occupied with Ten Ten's new dance steps which always went horribly wrong. Then Ten Ten became quite kind giving them simpler steps which were still quite hard for them but they still manage to put everything together and make it better.

On the other side of the class everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. There were no name callings or cat calls like there was last time. Sakura also saw Naruto doing a street style dance and she never knew how flexible his body was. She laughed as Kiba tried to get the step right and Naruto slapped his forehead countless times because of him. On the Hebi's side she saw Sasuke do a dance with a girl partner. He was good at it.

Sakura felt a little jealousy burn in her as she saw the girl dance with her body rubbing against his. She was surprised at her own feelings. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met Hinata.

"Do you still like him?" she asked.

"Of course not," Sakura answered hastily.

"Then stop staring at him like that because it looks like you still want him," she said.

"Does it?" Sakura asked frowning.

"I don't know," Hinata said after a short pause.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata giggled. Her friends really liked getting under her nerves.

Practising time was up and everyone was ready to perform. A guy from Kitsune gang was playing the tracks. When the groups were ready the teacher went out saying she'll right back.

Ten minutes past and she still wasn't back. The students were starting to get annoyed now. Then a girl from Kitsune gang stepped forward.

"Shinji?" she called sweetly to the guy playing the tracks. "Hit it."

He gave her a thumbs up and started playing the tracks as her friends got into their position all facing towards Hebi. The boys and some girls from Kitsune didn't join in.

**Yeah by Usher**

They started with great timing. They went with the rhythm. Their body was very flexible. The Hebi were watching closely and some were jeering.

"Like you can do any better," one of the members shouted back and they all laughed.

The dance went on until the track stopped and Shinji started playing a different track. This time it was the girls from the opposite group.

**Fast and Furious by Teriyaki Boyz**

The Hebi girls' bodies weren't as flexible as the Kitsune's but their routine was worthy to challenge the earlier group. Their bodies were quite stiff for they didn't dance much like the others.

The class went without the teacher. The groups went out and the other stepped in. The tracks changed countless times. This time the boys stepped in. They all showed their hip hop and street dance skills challenging the other group to out do them. Sakura got quite worried as Sasuke and Naruto both stepped in at the same time at Ne Yo's because of you. But everything went well. They acted like they didn't know eachother. She never knew Sasuke could actually dance. There were a lot whistles, cheering and wolf whistles. The competition felt like it was never going to end and where the hell was their teacher?

"I can dance better than them," Ino joked as she saw them dance now with partners.

"Well why don't we show them?" Ten Ten said enthusiastically.

"I was only joking," Ino said with a blank face.

"Well I'm not," Ten Ten said already walking up to Shinji.

"This girl is going to kill us," Sakura said walking towards Ten Ten who giving instructions to Shinji.

Suddenly the track stopped and everyone looked around surprised. Ten Ten was first to step in between the two groups. The others nervously stayed in their position. Everything was so dead silent that you hear a pin drop.

**Dejavu by Beyonce**

Ten Ten was the first to start then Ino, Hinata and then Sakura. Nobody spoke or shouted. It was a good sign. They had the class' complete attention. Sakura saw Naruto give a smirk. She even saw Kiba's mouth falling open like some other students.

"I remember this routine," Naruto said to himself tapping his feet constantly.

Sakura and Hinata turned towards the Kitsune and Ten Ten and Ino towards Hebi. To everyone's surprise Hinata walked towards Naruto caught him by the collar and pulled him towards the dance floor. He looked shocked. Hinata looked over at Sakura and gave her a wink. Sakura looked over at others who smirked. Shortly the five of them changed position. The two of them were doing a different routine than them.

Sakura saw Ino walk towards Sai in Hebi group. Sometimes she felt sorry for Sai, not because of Ino but because of his two friends from different groups. She had seen Sai do a toss with a coin to decide whom to choose.

Sakura's mouth fell open as she found out that she was the only one without a partner. Ten Ten had already pulled Neji with her. She felt a little embarrassed now. She just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her to save her from the misery. She saw her friends give her a "get a partner now" look as a different track was played. She remembered this track. They used to practise it with the guys when there was no Hebi and Kitsune. She looked around to see if there was anyone. It would have been easier if Gaara was there and there was no way she would pick Kiba. Once he stepped on her foot she was crippled for the rest of the day and she remembered how Sasuke had carried her around the school. She smiled to herself as she remembered old days.

Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist. She quickly looked behind and met onyx eyes. Sasuke was there to save the day. She couldn't believe her eyes that Sasuke was helping her. He remembered each and every step and he did not step on her foot. She glanced over at her friends who had questioning look on their faces and Naruto didn't look happy at all. Then they heard the cheering and shouts. When they danced Sakura felt a lot warmer from the inside and outside. She couldn't remember the last time they had danced together. Shiver went through her spine as she her back was pressed against Sasuke's chest. She could smell his fragrance. Then she was spun to face him for the next step. She felt his hand on her hips doing a slower dance.

"looks like you still remember," Sakura said.

"Ahem," suddenly the track stopped and everyone broke apart looking confused. They all turned their heads to find their teacher standing in the doorway with her arms folded. "Having fun are we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't hear scrubbing," Kakashi said as he was sat on a chair in the wrecked cafeteria. He was asked to check on the students who were involved in the fight in the cafeteria few days ago now doing the cleaning.

"We are," they all grumbled.

The door of the cafeteria burst open and ten people came in.

"You're late," Kakashi said looking at his Rolex watch.

"Look who's talking," Naruto murmured.

"Sorry we've been talking with our teacher," Sakura said putting her bag on a clean table.

"Can't you be a lot quicker than that we have been cleaning last fifteen minutes," complained a guy with pineapple shaped head.

"Shut up Shikamaru and besides Chouji could use the exercise," Ino said looking at the fat guy cleaning the windows.

"Enough chit chats get on with your work please," Kakashi said opening an orange book.

"Oi Kakashi-senpai put that book away," Naruto hissed.

"You read porn?" Ten Ten said aloud looking amused.

"Who reads porn?" Sai asked turning his head and so did the others.

"Thanks a lot Ten Ten," Kakashi said sarcastically.

Cleaning in the cafeteria was a hard job especially when someone (i.e. Kakashi) made you work like anything and they couldn't even have any fun. It took them the whole lunch but still the cafeteria looked messy. They were quite lucky they didn't have to come back tomorrow.

"What class do we have next?" Ino asked as she swung her bag on her shoulder.

"I've got PE," Ten Ten said looking at her time table.

"Me and you have medical studies next," Sakura said and Ino groaned. "I hope you have done your homework."

"Home work? What homework?" Ino panicked.

"Only kidding," Sakura laughed and ran in the hallway with Ino chasing her.

"Hey be careful," Hinata called.

"So what do you have next?" Naruto asked Hinata wrapping his arm around her.

"Free lesson," Hinata answered softly turning her head towards him.

"Get a room," Neji said as he walked ahead of them.

"They're not even doing anything," Sasuke said walking beside him.

"Still, I hate it when they're like that," said Neji.

"Get used to it man," Kiba said as he went past them but Neji ignored him.

"By the way have you read the newspaper this morning?" Neji said looking a little serious.

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked. He some how felt it might be about Shishiu.

"They found out about Shishiu," He answered.

Bingo.

Sasuke took a deep breathe. He knew this was coming.

"It's all over the nation now and maybe in the neighbouring nations as well," Neji said.

"God I knew this would happen," Sasuke said lightly shaking his head. "What did they say?"

"Well the papers said that Shishiu was found dead three days ago and that the situation between the two clans Uchiha and Yukemura is getting volatile."

"That's true," Sasuke said reaching for the door handle of his class. "See ya."

He could hear chatting and laughing and when Sasuke entered everything went silent. He saw one of the students holding the newspaper. He spotted Karin and Sugietsu. Seeing him Karin quickly made her way towards him. She grabbed his hand and took him to his place. He sat between Karin and Sugietsu. Then slowly the chattering continued but some of them were looking at him and whispering something in their friend's ears.

"Is this true?" Sugietsu asked putting the newspaper in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just went through the papers and found different pictures of Shishiu. One of the title said **Violence broke out during the meeting. **There he saw the pictures of his brother Itachi who was making his way out of the building with a cut on his chin and blood dripping from it. There was a clear view of his sword his was carrying. Then there was the picture of him getting in his car. The next one was few of the members making their way out urgently. Two of them were his parents.

He turned the page and found the pictures of the Yukemura. He saw the picture of Ume. She was being lead out of building with hands wrapped in bandages and she was being supported by a spiky haired guy whose shirt was stained in blood. The other picture showed the head of the clan with his body guards and the other members of the clan.

Sasuke tossed the paper at the side not wanting look anymore. He leaned back on his chair and stared at the high ceiling of the class. He had no idea what was going on within the clan.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Karin asked looking worried.

"What do you think?" he replied looking frustrated. "Can I just have a bottle of water?"

"Should we tell him?" Sugietsu said looking at Karin.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked taking a bottle of water from Sugietsu.

"Well, we thought you might want to know about what is going on right now," Karin said looking a little nervous.

"Just spit it out will you?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed.

"You know the fight you had with Naruto a week ago?" Karin said and Sasuke nodded. "Well you see …," she slowly took out a magazine from her bag. "… It's on the front cover."

Sasuke took the magazine from her hand and saw title saying **Young Heirs Out Of Control**. He quickly flipped the pages and found the one he was looking for. He read each and every word. He saw his picture in there. He was in his brother's car and his face was covered in bruises. The other was Naruto. He was getting into a car with Kakashi. His arm was wrapped in bandages and there was small picture of him kissing Hinata good bye.

'Once good friends now arch enemies'. He laughed at the sentence. What did they know?

"This day sucks," Sasuke growled handing the magazine back to Karin.

"Sorry," she said sympathetically.

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke finally reached his house. Like yesterday the house was quiet. His brother was still not there. He ran up to his room and slammed the door behind. He hadn't had a good day at school. Some people had taken the piss at him on the subject of Shishiu's death. He had told Sugietsu to take care of them. He would have done it himself but he thought it might not be sensible now. He got changed into comfy clothes and went downstairs to have his lunch.

"Young master I have a message for you," the house's butler said as Sasuke sat on the dining chair.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The message is that the funeral of Shishiu-sama will be held on Saturday and you are expected to be there. Someone will be here to pick you up and you are allowed to bring one friend as a company."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. The butler nodded and made his way out of the room while Sasuke ate his food. When he had finished his food he went back in his room. He took his phone out and found out he had four voice messages. There were two from Karin, one from Gaara and one from Sakura.

Beep.

"Hey Sasuke it's me Karin. Called to check if you're okay."

Beep.

"Yo Sasuke, Sugietsu here calling from Karin's phone. Karin go away… yeah I just took care of those bastards. They'll end up in hospital if they don't watch their tongue again. Juugo's quite worried about ya. Ok I gotta go I think the police is here."

Beep.

"Hey it's me Gaara. Heard about today. Sorry about that man. If there's anything I can do to help let me know okay? Temari says hi. See ya mate."

Beep.

"It's me Sakura. How are you? I heard about today and your argument with some guys. Sorry you had to go through this. How's your brother?"

Beep.

"You have no messages."

He tossed the phone on his bed before getting in himself. It felt warm to be back in bed. It wasn't his bedtime yet but he felt like he was ready to sleep for the rest of the year and when he wakes up everything would be back to normal. He saw his flat screen TV. He thought of watching TV but then he thought it might just show something about Shishiu's death and he didn't feel like he could take it anymore.

Then his phone rang.

He brought his phone up his face and his eyes widened a little looking at the caller's name. He received it anyways.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked ditching the hi and hello.

"Hey I just…" he heard him shout but was cut off by someone who he thought was Hinata.

"Icalloknoifyoureok," he murmured.

"What?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Okay bye."

Beep.

Sasuke stared at the phone for a moment. Had Naruto just called for the first time in one and a half year after their big fight? He paused for a while then smiled to himself and put the phone on his bed side.


End file.
